


Teach me that charm

by NeroHeartsClaudius (LuciusWrites)



Series: Claudius&Nero [3]
Category: Nero&Claudius, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusWrites/pseuds/NeroHeartsClaudius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Claudius, wait!” A hand shot out desperately to tug back the welcome presence of the other teen, who looked back questioningly from his standing position. “You are nothing of the sort. In fact, I very much welcome your being here, as it seems I have been rather lonely for some time. Would you do me a favour and become my friend?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me that charm

Figure straight, gliding gracefully over frozen liquid, limbs playing out into a wild dance, as it moves with such vigour and elegance, appearing to be angelic rays shining down upon mortal eyes, too sinful to behold such beauty, yet peaking anyway.

Grey eyes were always following, shining with admiration and passion, while their owner stumbled over icy plains himself, not nearly appearing as ethereal as his object of affection, yet trying anyways. 

Never had he dared ask the blond for advice on how to fly as he did, to make his home consist of cold an ice only and not to be afraid of an utmost certain meeting with both were one to fall. He had never mustered up the courage to do so, after all, the angel without wings was simply too pure to be approached by a stumbling and bumbling fool such as him, or so the blue-haired teen thought.

Yet their meeting seemed to be a thing destined to happen, as once upon a day they found themselves upon the ice of their usual rink, which was not unusual, as they continued their ritual of making rounds around the edges of the frozen water. 

It had seemed normal, at first glance only, though it quickly turned out to not be so, as luck was mostly likely not, or perhaps was, in his favour. Though this normal affair of skating was quickly interrupted when pale eyes followed the graceful entity for too long and did not pay attention to where his feet were, causing them to stumble, trip him and land him onto the cold, unforgiving ice of the rink…

…Were it not for a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist.

Trailing his silver orbs up along the length of a blue coat, his met with a another, utmost brilliant, shade of blue, hidden by strands of soft, blond hair and a pair of glasses.

“Are you all right?” The voice that asked him this was as soft as the person was, not only in appearance but in motions of ice-skating as well.

“I…” He tried, as he looked into deep pools of aqua, losing himself in them, as they gazed into his, both captured by a moment as magical as this one. 

A sinner finally meets the angel, come to take him away and cleanse him of impurities.

“I am fine, thank you.” He said softly, slowly straightening, still staring. 

“That is good. Let us get off the ice for now, though. I do not want to risk an injury.” The angel said, bending down to scoop the sinner off his feet.

“What are you doing?”

“You might have a sprained ankle.” Were the only words offered to console his pride, as they slid away from the scene, towards the entrance of the hell that was Claudius’ loneliness. 

“Does it hurt here?” Was the first thing asked, after they had donned themselves in their boots and shoes once more and had sat down.

“Not at all.” He answered, shaking his head, as nimble fingers glided over his legs as gracefully as the blond, now known to be Nero, glided over the ice. “I am fine. Thank you for catching me.”

“It is no trouble.” The blond smiled, waving away imaginary thanks, effectively stopping Claudius’ heartbeat for a second. “Though I would like to ask of you to be careful in the future. These kind of injuries are not to be taken lightly.”

“I understand, but I simply cannot help it. However, if I happened to be someone of your calibre qua ice-skating, I would not have to worry.”

“My calibre?” The other seemed to be truly puzzled by these words, as his brows furrowed in confusion and his tan nose scrunched up slightly.

“Have you not seen yourself? You look like an angel, whereas I am merely a fool when it comes to being graceful, a sinner unworthy of watching someone like you. Ah, but it seems I have been too much of a burden on you and I will relieve you off it. Farewell, Nero.”

“Claudius, wait!” A hand shot out desperately to tug back the welcome presence of the other teen, who looked back questioningly from his standing position. “You are nothing of the sort. In fact, I very much welcome your being here, as it seems I have been rather lonely for some time. Would you do me a favour and become my friend?”

“Your friend?”

“If it is not too troubling. I quite enjoy talking to you and I will never tire of people calling me an angel.” With these last words, he looked up and smiled at the pale boy, shyly looking at him from behind stray hairs. “Besides, I would like for you to be safe while skating.”

“I do not know. Perhaps you will have to teach me some of that charm of ice-skating of yours and we will call it even.”

“Deal.”


End file.
